


Pegsnavi

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, also i'm the first person to put peggy x usnavi on ao3, i'm so sorry mnmix, that's really the only reason i made this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's friends are crazy, especially Alex. Pegsnavi? God, she would never date Usnavi. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>okay so like this is in the same universe as Hamilton & Co. Texts. expect pegsnavi is a thing in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me Mnmix

Peggy dug her hands into her jacket pockets. Usnavi was already waiting for her. However, Sonny and Benny weren’t with him. Eh, those two probably ran off somewhere. Peggy was about to pull out her phone to text her sisters, but she thought she should probably talk to Usnavi first. She leaned against the tree.  


“Sup Usnavi?” She said.  


“I’ve got something to show you. Come with my, mon ami.”  


“Don’t become Lafayette, for christ’s sake.”  


Usnavi flashed Peggy a pair of immature finger guns. Another reason that she was way mature than him. She followed him to a secluded spot on the school campus, that would literally be impossible to find unless you were looking for it. Peggy sighed and faced Usnavi. He wrapped his arms around her in a nice hug. She hugged him back, because hugs are great.  


“I ship Pegsnavi,” he whispered into her ear. He then stood there. Silently. Peggy stared at Usnavi’s face, which was just right there.. Usnavi stepped back, immediately regretting his life choices.  


“Did you become Alex or something who ships Pegsnavi do you need sonny to bEAT YOU UP” Peggy rambled a mile a minute, completely and utterly confused.  


“Peggy can you think of a better way for me to tell you that I like you?”  


“Yes I can. Giving me money. Giving me chocolate. Giving me food in general. Doing my homework. Making sure my sisters don’t kill me. Cliche kissing in the rain scene. Memes. Anything but saying “I ship Pegsnavi”.”  


“I thought you would think it’s funny.”  


“I tried to get Sonny to beat up Alex do you really think-”  


“Right. I know. So uh… Like… would you… go to.. .the… school dance… with me?”  
Peggy chuckled. 

"Yeah. It’s a date.” She laughed and walked away. She could hear Usnavi celebrating his own awkwardness. She also heard something odd. Was it something in the bushes? She look around to see Alex texting on his phone. She pulled out her phone, turned it on, and saw that Alex was telling her sisters about what Usnavi said.

‘Angel’ica- PEGSNAVI IS REAL I’M FUCKING DEAD

Deservesbetter- i’m crying my sister deserves better

Memelion- all of you owe me money

Skills™- i am dissapointed in my cousin

Dispatch- peggy is like my mom does this mean usnavi is my dad now

Horse- i

Bread-stick- what the actual fuck

A.Burr- You are really making a big deal over Peggy and Usnavi going to the school dance together?

Memelion- Peggy said IT’S A DATE

Pegarita- so what if usnavi and i go to dance together

Turtles- alex is gonna diE

Memelion- because yOU ARE GOING TO DATE USNAVI

cafè caliente- peggy will be best girlfriend 10/10

Deservesbetter- *sobs*

Pegarita- usnavi i hate you

cafè caliente- love you too babe

‘Angel’ica- eww affection

With my sister

My life is ruined

Pegarita- okay but can you piCK ME UP FROM SCHOOL????

Memelion- i’ll drive you home my sweet peggy

Pegarita- thank


	2. Chapter 2

Mnmix then killed Fluffy. 

Fluffy accepted this fate.


End file.
